Baka & Persona 4
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihsia Yoshii has transfer from Fumizuki Academy to Yasogami High School in the small town of Inaba, where he will spend a year, but shortly after his arrival a series of murders take place, now is up to Akihisa and his new friends to solved the mystery of the murders, The Midnight Channel and the Mysterious World of Personas and Shadows.


_**Hello True Believers welcome to my Baka and Test/Persona 4 crossover,**_

 ** _I had this crossover idea for a month now and i started playing Persona 4 Golden so i can write this Fanfic and even tho i don't raguly play RPGs since i'm more into fighting games "Qate i hope i can get to play Persona 4 Arena one day" beat em up, Shooters hack and slash, horror survivals, sandbox games and some sports, but i can say Persona 4 Golden is now one of my favorite video games, and i've seen some of the Persona 4 anime, it's okay but the game is 100 times better,_**

 ** _I can say one the best things about it is the cast of characters,_**

 ** _Note: I'm surprise nobody did a Persona/Baka and Test, since the Avatars use in Fumizuki are allot like Personas, especially Persona 4 since the cast is very similar to the cast of Baka and Test,_**

 ** _And I Believe takes place around the same timeline,_**

 ** _Note: I will describe the similarities at the end of the chapter,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 _ **THE VELVET ROOM**_

As a limo pulled up, in side the limo sat a wired looking little bold man with a long nose, pointy ears and bushy eyebrows and had a grin on his face and was wearing a suit and tie,

"Welcome to the velvet room" said the short man, "Ah, it seem we have a gust with an intriguing destiny, *Chuckle* " the strange man said, "My name is Igor i am delighted to make your acquaintance" said Igor, "This place exist between dram and reality, mind and matter, it is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter, it maybe that such a fate awaits you in the near future" said Igor "now why don't introduce yourself?" said Igor,

As a young man with messy ash brown hair looks at Igor all confuse, "Me? my name is Akihisa Yoshii" Akihisa introduce himself,

"Akihisa Yoshii? hmm i see" said Igor, "Now lets take a look into you future, shell we?" said Igor, Igor hand then glows on the table, "Do you believe in fortine telling?" said Igor, as cards then fall to the table, "Each reading is done with the same card yet the result is always different" said Igor, " *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" says Igor as he then shows Akihisa a card with a tower falling apart, "Hm, the tower in the upright position represent the immediate future, it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent" said Igor, "The card indicating is the future beyond that is" said Igor as he now draws a card with crescent Moon,

"The Moon in the upright position, this card represents hesitation and mystery, very interesting indeed" said Igor, "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you" said Igor, "In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here" said Igor, "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny, if the mystery goes unsolved your future maybe forever lost" said Igor,

"My duty is to provide assistance to our gusts to ensure that does not happen" said Igor, "Ah i neglected to introduced my assistant to you" said Igor as he then points to a woman with curly blond she had tied in a ponytail and was wearing a blue suit, "This is Margret, she is a resident of this place, like myself" Igor introduces Margret,

"My name is Margret, i am here to accompany you through your journey" said Margret,

"We shall attend to the details another time, until then farewell" said Igor,

* * *

As Akihisa then wakes up in a train

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _As Akihisa stands in front of the class_

 _"As you_ _know Yoshii will be transferring school due to his parents working over seas" said the home teacher who's name was Soichi Nishimura but all the students called him Iron Man,_

 _"WHAT!?" yelled two girls in shock one with Magenta hair that she had tied in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon and her name was Minami Shimada, the other one was a busty girl with long flowing pink hair and wore a white bunny hair clip and her name was Mizuki Himeji,_

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER ON THE SCHOOL ROOF_**

 _"So your transferring because of your parents? that sucks man" said a guy with red spiky who was Akihisa's best friend Yuuji Sakamoto,_

 _"Yeah, my question is why do they care now they have always left me alone we'll they were working overseas and now for some reason sending me to stay with my uncle," said Akihisa,_

 _"What's the name of that school your going_ too?" _asked Yuuji,_

 _"Yasogami High School" said Akihisa,_

 _"Isn't that in Inaba?" asked Yuuji,_

 _"Yeah, so?" said Akihisa,_

 _"I hard that place is pretty boring, all it has a famous inn and there local Junes that just open six months ago" said Yuuji informed him_

 _"Oh well, at least i don't have too worry about the FFF anymore" said Akihisa, then all of a sudden,_

 _"Yuuji?" a girl with long purple pop out of no where and called out Yuuji,_

 _"AH! SHOUKO!?" yelled Yuuji "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! I STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHOUKO!" said Yuuji as he ran off and Shouko wont after him wale hold a taser,_

 _"*Sign* things between Yuuji and Kirishima-san will never change" said Akihisa,_

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

As Akihisa got of the train,

"I wonder what this town is like" said Akihisa

"Hey Akihisa over hare!" a voice called Akihisa, as Akihisa turns around he see a middle age man with short messy black hair in a gray dress shirt, a red tie. dress pants and dress shoes and was holding a blazer over his shoulder, next to him was a little girl with brown hair she wore in low pigtails with pink ribbons and wore a pink vest with a white sweater underneath, a brown skirt and pink shoes with white socks,

"Well, you're more handsome in person then in your photo" said the man, "Welcome to Inaba, i'm Ryotaro Dojima, i'll be looking after you" said Dojima, "Lets see, i'm your mom's little brother and that about sums it up" says Dojima,

"It's been a long time Uncle" said Akihisa,

"I'll say, you really grown, i still remember when you where still in diapers and your sister Akira was about Nanako's age at the time" said Dojima, "This here is my daughter Nanako" Dojima introduce Nanako to Akihisa, as Akihisa then lean down,

"Hi Nanako, i'm your cousin Akihisa" said Akihisa,

"Come on Nanako, introduce your self to your cousin" said Dojima, Nanako was lost for words, ",,,,,,,lo" said Nanako as she blush a bit and hid behind her father,

" *chuckle* What're are you so shy for?" said Dojima teasing Nanako a bit, Nanako got a bit embarrassed then slap Dojima in the butt,

"OW, HAHAHAHA" lagth Dojima, as Nanako looked down to the side still embarrassed by her father, "My car is over there lets get going" said Dojima, then a girl with short black hair that was wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt, a red choker with a gold luck, a short black neck tie, red and black red protective sleeves with black stripes, a short red and black checkered skirt a black belt with a winged heart belt buckle, black and white striped stockings and black steel toe boots,

"Hey" said the girl,

"Yes?" said Akihisa,

"You drop this" the girl hands Akihisa a piece of paper,

"Thank you" said Akihisa,

"Whatever all i did was just pick it up" said the girl, she then shrugs and walks away,

"Whats Wrong?!" Dojima called,

"Noting! coming Uncle!" said Akihisa as then to Dojima's car,

* * *

 **THE DOJIMA RESIDENTS **

"Alright lets ha a toast" said Dojima as him his nephew and his daughter as had they had a toast to Akihisa's arrivals,

"So your mom and dad are busy as always,there working overseas was it? and your sister is back at your place?" asked Dojima,

"Yeah pretty much" said Akihisa,

"I know is only for a year, but getting stuck in this place because of your parents it's rough being a kid" said Dojima, "Well is just me and Nanko so it'll be nice having someone like you around" said Dojima, "So long as your here you're part of the family, so make your self at home" said Dojima,

"Thank you for your kindness" said Akihisa,

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal" said Dojima, "Look, you're making Nanako all tense" said Dojima, which embarrassed Nanako, "Well then lets eat" said Dojima, then,

 **RING! RING!**

Dojima's cell phone rings,

"Who could that be at this hour?" said slightly annoyed Dojima, "Dojima speaking" says Dojima, as Akihisa and Nanako listen in, "Yeah? i see, so where is it?" asked Dojima, "All right i'm on my way" said Dojima, "Looks like i made the right chose to skip the boozes" Dojima muttered to himself as he hung up his phone, "Sorry, but i gotta go take care of business, go ahead and eat without me" said Dojima, "I don't how late i'll be, Nanako you help him out, okay" said Dojima, "Okay" said Nanako, as Dojima then heads out the door "Nanako is ruining out, what did you do with the laundry!?" Dojima called out,

"I already brought it in!" said Nanako,

"Alright, well i'm off" said Dojima as he leaves, Nanako then turns on the TV,

 **"-For this week's weather, Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather, with storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas"** said the weather lady,

"Let's eat" says Nanako, as Akihisa and Nanako eat then attends to brake the ice,

"So what does your dad do?" asked Akihisa,

"He investigates stuff like crime scenes" says Nanako, "My dad's a detective" says Nanako, then

 **"And now for the local news"** says news reporter on the TV, **"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter"** says the reporter, **"His wife enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages"** said the reporter, **"In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances"** said the reporter, **"Until allegations of an affair with Mr Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye"** said the Reporter

"This is boring" says Nanako as she then changes the channel,

 **"At Junes, everyday is costumer appreciation day, come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!"** said a woman in a commercial, **"EVERY DAY IS GREAT AT YOUR JUNES!"** they sang the theme for the chain of store,

"EVERY DAY IS GREAT AT YOUR JUNES!" a excited Nanako sang along as Akihisa then looked at her with disbalife, "Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Nanako,

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT AT YASOGAMi HIGH SCHOOL**_

As Akihisa walks to his new school now wearing his new school uniform that had a black jacket with white trim that was button up and checkered neck with badge of the roman numeral for two meaning that he was a second year, then

"WATCH OUT!" Akihisa hears a voice,

"Huh?" said Akihisa, then Akihisa a guy on a yellow bike who had messy ash brown hair like and wearing the Yasogami uniform and headphone around his neck, and was heading towards Akihisa, then

 **CRASH!**

Akihisa and the other guy were lying on the ground,

"Grrr-are-you-alright?" asked Akihisa as he granted in pain,

"Grrr-yeah-sorry-about-that" said the guy,

"I'm sorry about your bike" said Akihisa,

"No is my fault" said the guy, "By the are new here?" asked the guy,

"Yes i just transfer here from Fumizuki Academy, i'm Akihisa Yoshii" said Akihisa,

"Please to meet you Yoshii, i'm Yosuke Hanamura" Yosuke introduced himself,

"Very please to meet you too Hanamura" said Akihisa, "By the way how do i get to Yasogami High School?" asked Akihisa,

"Is right over there" Yosuke points Akihisa to the school building,

"Thanks Hanamura" says Akihisa as he runs off,

"HEY WAIT!" Yosuke tries to stop Akihisa to ask help for but to no avail, "Oh man" says Yosuke,

* * *

 **IN THE CLASS ROOM**

As students were talking about,

"Ah talk about bad luck the home room teacher here is Moroka, isn't it?" said random student,

"Yeah is King Moron alright, we get to enjoy his long ass sermons every day for whole year" said another random student,

"Hey you guys, i heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class" said a random female student,

"Huh really? a guy or girl?" asked the male student that was sitting, as a girl with short brown that was wearing a green zip up turtle neck sweater with a big yellow line on the middle and other yellow lines on the sleeves and was listening to the covercion about Akihisa's arrival,

"A transfer student from the city just you huh Yosuke?" the girl asked Yosuke who was still somewhat filling the effects from his accident with Akihisa, "Huh you look dead today" said the girl, "Yeah i don't want to talk about" said Yosuke, then the short haired turns to anther girl, this other girl had long black hair and a red hairband to keep her hair neat, wore a red sweater with the yellow ascot tie of the Yasogami school uniform sticking out, and unlike the other female student she was wearing black panty holes,

"Who knows?" said the black haired girl, just then Akihisa entered with the home room teacher who every knew as King Moron who was a man with a large overbite,

"Awright, shut your traps" said King Moron, "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward" said King Moron, "First things first just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon each other like love struck baboons" said King Moron, "Long as i'm around you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" said King Moron, "Now i hate wasting my time but i better introduced this transfer student" said King Moron, "This sad sack who been thrown from the big city out to the middle of no where like yesterday's garbage" said King Moron, "And he's as much of loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!" said King Moron, "Tell em your name kid and make it quick" said King Moron,

"Um hi i'm Akihisa Yoshii" said Akihisa as King Moron notice him looking at the girl in red,

"What's that look you giving that girl there, you thought i wouldn't notice" King Moron yelled at Akihisa, "Now listen up! this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes in more ways then one, you better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them" said King Moron, "But what do i know, it's not like the old days, even here, kids grow up so damn fast" said King Moron, "Everytime i turn my back you're all fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life journal and my place" said King Moron as he wont on and on till,

"Excuse me! is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" the short hired girl in green asked,

"Huh? yeah sure, Ya here that? your seat's over there" said King Moron, "So hurry up and siddown already" said King Moron,

As Akihisa then took his seat,

"He's the worst, huh?" said the short hair girl, "Rotten luck for you to get stuck here in this class well, we just have to hang in there for a year" said the girl,

"Well you haven't met Iron Man" Akihisa told the girl, as all the students in the class room where whispering, till

"Shout your traps! i'm taking roll, and i expect you to respond in an orderly manner" said King Moron

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"That's all for today normal lecture will start tomorrow" said King Moron, then

 **" _Attention all teachers"_** said a woman's voice though school's intercom, **_"Please report_ _immediately to the faculty office for_** _**a** **brief staff** **meeting**_ " said the woman, _**"All students must return to there class rooms until further notice"**_ said the woman,

"Hrnh, you hard the announcement, don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise" said King Moron as he then walks out, then all of a sudden police sirens are heard, as some students rush toward the window,

"Did something happen? don't those sirens sound really close?" said a random student,

"Ugh i can't see a damn thing friken fug" said anther random student,

"Yeah like everytime it rains lately, it get foggy" said anther student,

"Hey did you hear i hard the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer" said anther student,

"Oh yeah you mean Mayumi Yamano, right" said anther student, "I heard some guy spotted her at the shopping district" said the student, they then keep gossiping, then

"Are you serious?!" one of them spoke up, then wont up to the girl in red, "H-Hey, Yukiko-san, mind if i ask something?" asked the student, "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" asked the student,

"I can't discus such things" said Yukiko,

"Yeah i guess not" said the random student, as the guy walk away her friend in green walked up to her,

" *sign* How much longer is this gonna take?" said the girl,

"There's no telling" said Yukiko,

"I shoulda left before the announcement come on" said Yukiko's friend, "By the way didja try what i told you the other day?" asked the girl, Yukiko was abit confuse, "You know that thing about rainy night" said the girl,

"Oh, no not yet, sorry" said Yukiko,

"Ahhh that's okay" said her friend, "It's just i hard a guy in the class next door yell something like, my soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!" said the girl then the school bell rings,

 _ **"Attention all students, there has been an incident inside the school district, police officers have been dispatched around the school zone"** _said the woman in the intercom, _**"Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds, do not disturb the police officers, i repeat"**_ said the intercom lady,

As some of the students freke out a bit, as Akihisa was going to walk till he was approach by Yukiko and her friend,

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" asked the short haired girl,"Why don't you come with us?" asked the girl,

"Um?" Akihisa tries to say something " _Wow back i would gotten my ass kicked by the FFF"_ Akihisa thought as he blushed,

"Oh nearly forgot i'm Chie Satonaka, you know i sit next to you, right?" Chie introduced herself to AKihisa,

"Of curse, i'm Akihisa Yoshii" Akihisa introduced him self to the girls as he blush a bit,

"Well nice to meet you Yoshii" said Chie, "This is Yukiko Amagi" Chie introduced Yukiko to Akihisa,

 _"Wow she's cute, and more elegant then Kirishima-san"_ Akihisa thought as he addmired Yukiko,

"Oh nice to meet you Yoshii-san, sorry this is so sudden" said Yukiko,

"It's nice to meet you too Amagi-san" said Akihisa as he was a lost for words

"C'mon don't apologize like that it makes me look i got no upbringing" said Chie, "I just wanted to ask some stuff, that's all" said Chie, just then Yosuke comes up to Chie,

"Um Chie? this was really awesome, like the way they moved was just amazing to see" said Yosuke who was a little nervous, "And i'm really sorry it was an accident! please just have mercy until my next paycheck" said Yosuke as he bowed and handed Chie a dvd,"See ya tanks" said Yosuke as ran off,

"Stop right, what did you do to my DVD" said Chie as she wont after Yosuke, then

 **KROCK!**

"Argh!" grunted Yosuke and Chie kicked in the balls,

 _"Oh shit, this girl is worst then Minami"_ Akihisa, Chie then open the box and saw that her dvd was cracked,

"WHAT THE!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!" cried Chie,

"I thank mine is cracked too, C-CRITICAL hit the nads!" said Yosuke,

"A-are you alright?" asked Yukiko,

"He's fine Yukiko let ditch and go home" said Chie, as she and Yukiko walked,

"I'm sorry this happen to Hanamura, well gotta go bye!" said Akihisa as he ran off,

* * *

 _ **SCHOOL YARD**_

As Akihisa, Yukiko and Chie walk out a strange student comes out,

"You're Yuki-chan right? you want to hang out some time?" asked the creepy guy,

"What? who are you?" asked Yukiko,

"What's up with him?" said a random student,

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? man you think he'll wait for her to be alone before he makes his move" said the other random student,

"Yeah hasn't he hard how hard the Amagi challenge is" said anther student,

"Um so are you coming or not?" said the creepy guy,

"I-im not going" said Yukiko,

"FINE!" yelled the creepy guy,

"Wh-what did he want from me?" said Yukiko,

"What did he want? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" said Chie,

"Huh? really? " said Yukiko

"You really had no clue? sheesh, but then again that was way over the top, it was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden" said Chie,

"Yo, Yukiko turned anther lovelorn fool, huh?" said Yosuke "Man your cruel you got me the same way last year" said Yosuke,

"I don't recall doing that" said Yukiko,

"Whoa, you serious? so then, you wanna hang out some time?" asked Yosuke,

"I'd rather not" said Yukiko,

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up" said Yosuke "Anyways you two better not pick on Yoshii to much" said Yosuke as he then rides away on his bike,

"We're just curious that's all!" yelled Chie,

"Um i'm sorry for dragging you into this" said Yukiko,

"Wow nobody can get a date with Amagi-san, so why would she go for an idiot like me" Akihisa muttered to himself sadly,

"What's wrong Yoshii?" asked Chie,

"Oh noting Satonaka" said Akihisa,

"Okay c'mon lets go" said Chie

* * *

"So you came here because of your parent's job, HAHA, i thought it was something way more serious" said Chie,

"Yeah i still don't know why they care now because they left by myself" said Akihisa,

"I see, so there really is nothing here, huh?" said Chie, "That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside" said Chie, "Though there is something from Mt **.** Yoshigami, i think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous" said Chie, "Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it, it's the pride of Inaba" said Chie,

"The Amagi Inn? that most be the Inn Yuuji told me about" said Akihisa,

"Huh? who's that" asked Chie,

"Oh just a friend from back home who told about the Inn" said Akihisa,

"So you hard of my family's Inn Yoshii-san?" asked Yukiko as she blush a bit,

"Yeah" said Akihisa as he blush as well,

"It's just an old Inn no big deal" said Yukiko,

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure, see even Yoshii hard about it" said Chie as she turns to Akihisa "It's a great Inn! it's been going for generations, and Yukiko is going to take over someday" said Chie, "Their inn actially attracts allot of vistors to Inaba, it pretty much keeps this town going" said Chie,

"I don't think that's entirely true" said Yukiko,

"So, tell me, you think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie playfuly asked Akihisa,

"Um! um! um!" Akihisa stutters as he turn red like a tomato "Y-y-yes" Akihisa stutters,

"OHOHOHOH! I knew it!" said Chie teasing both Akihisa and Yukiko, as Yukiko blushes making her face match her sweater and hair band,

"Come on don't this again" said Yukiko,

"She's really popular at school but she's never had a boyfriend, kinda wired, huh?" said Chie,

"Come on stop it" said Yukiko as she blushes harder, "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? it's not true that i'm popular or that i've never had a boyfriend!" said Yukiko, "Wait, n-no! What i meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend!" said Yukiko, "Geez, Chie!" said Yukiko,

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry i'm sorry, but this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city and you barley said a word" said Chie, she then sees something "Hey what's that?" said as she, Akihisa and Yukiko go to see what's going on,

As they then walk into a crime scene, as the police were talking to witnesses, as they here a woman talk about a murder,

"What did she just say? A dead body!?" said Chie as she freak out a bit, just then Dojima walked in,

"Hey, what're you doing here?" asked Dojima,

"Did something happen?" asked Akihisa,

"Well you could say that" said Dojima, "Damn principal, we told him not to let them though here" said Dojima,

"You know this guy?" asked Chie,

"He's my Uncle" said Akihisa,

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian, uhh, well how should i say this i hope you get along with Akihisa" said Dojima, "But you three ought stop wandering around and head straight home" said Dojima, just then Young Detective runs by Dojima,

"Ngh, Uuuuurrghhh!" the Detective vomits into a trash can,

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? you want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled at Adachi,

"I'm sorry, NNGH!" Adachi trow up again,

"*sign* Go wash your face, We're gonna go around and gather information" said Dojima,

"Was this what that announcement was about?" asked Chie,

"What do they mean, it was hanging from the antenna?" said Yukiko,

"Hey Yukiko why don't we go to Junes some other time?" asked Chie,

"Good idea" said Yukiko,

"Alright then, we're taking off, starting tomorrow, Yoshii, lets do our best!" said Chie,

"Alright see you tomorrow Satonaka and Amagi" said Akihisa as Chie and Yukiko walked away,

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE..._**

* * *

 ** _There you have it True Believers chapter 1 of Baka & Persona 4,_**

 ** _The two Meanships will be,_**

 ** _Akihisa x Yukiko_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Yosuke x Rise_**

 ** _And i replace Yu with Akihisa, because let be honest Yu has little to no personality, and he's kinda of a Garry Stu, and anyways in Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden he's better because the player is the one that gives him a name and personality, Shame because he's voice by Johnny Yong Bash who's one of my top favorite voice actors, then again Johnny Yong Bash already voices Adachi anyways, and Josh Grille who voices Akihisa is anther of my top favorite voice actors anyway,_**

 ** _Note: Don't worry my other fanfic will be updated too some sooner then others i just suffer from writers block and been busy with life,_**

 ** _Now for i promise to describe the character similarities between Baka and Test and Persona 4:_**

 ** _Akihisa-Yosuke: Both Lovable Geoffballs, both unpopular in school, both the butt of every joke, both have a heroic since of Justice and Chivalry, both kinda of a pervert, and to add to that both have a similar look,_**

 ** _Minami-Chie: Both tomboys, both Tsunderes, Chie beats up Yosuke using Kung Fu and Minami beats up Akihisa using Wrestling,_**

 ** _Yukiko is a mixed of Shouko and Mizuki: Like Shouko and Mizuki Yukiko is very popular, like Shouko and Mizuki Yukiko is Beautiful and Smart, like Shouko Yukiko is rich, like Shouko Yukiko is elegant, like Mizuki Yukiko is a bad cook but unlike Mizuki Yukiko starts to get better, like Shouko Yukiko was very lonely growing up, like Shouko Yukiko rejected every guy trying to get a date with her but Shouko was more of her obsession with Yuuji while Yukiko was because she was socially awkward, and unlike Shouko and Mizuki who are Tanderes (Shouko being mixed with Kuudere) Yukiko is more of a Dandere,_**

 ** _Kanji a mixed Yuuji and Kubo: Like Yuuji Kanji was known as a bully/tug in middle school, like Yuuji Kanji is a male Tsundere, and like Kubo Kanji is a LGBTQ character sap Kubo is gay and Kanji like bisexual/pansexual, and Kanji has some Kouta as well with his nose bleeds,_**

 ** _Aiko-Rise: both are sweat and bubly and both tease the guys with sexual innuendos,_**

 ** _Kuta-Teddie: Both perverts_**

 ** _Hideyoshi-Naoto: Both gender bend character with Hideyoshi being a guy that looked like a girl while Naoto a girl that looked like a guy, but unlike Hideyoshi Naoto purposely hided her true gender, and unlike Hideyoshi who tries his hardest to convince people of his true gender while everybody already knows Naoto's true gender,_**

 ** _Hazuki-Nanako: Both the cute little sister character,_**

 ** _Now is to bad i can't put this under more the two genes because this can fall under_**

 ** _Humor,Mystery, Romance ,Crime, Friendship, Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Supernatual,_**

 ** _Now True Believers being that is Christmas Eve the time I Uploaded this_**

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

 ** _If you don't celebrate Christmas_**

 ** _HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


End file.
